


Want to go to the ball with me?

by Crazykiki



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykiki/pseuds/Crazykiki
Summary: Vera wants to plan something to boost morale and Hamish gets distracting and a little bit jealous.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Want to go to the ball with me?

I only just got back into writing fanfic again so please forgive me but I had an awesome friend read over this for me and they really made me feel great about this story so I hope you all like it too!   
Part 2 will come along shortly!

Chapter one   
Moral needed boosted in the order, since Edward’s downfall members have been at each other’s throats over sides to take; stay loyal to their late Grand Magus or follow their new Grand Magus, Vera. Vera knew this, after all she has had to break many quarrels in the temple over this argument. 

Speaking of, she was right in the middle of doing said thing. As soon as the acolytes heard the sound of her stilettos echoing down the hall, the room went silent. All eyes were on her and full of fear. Even if they didn’t want her as their Grand Magus, they still feared her, as she had the power to remove them from the order, even kill them, and they weren’t stupid enough to risk their life or magic. So, fists were lowered and all eyes to the grand magus with heads lowered to fake respect. 

To her surprise this time it wasn’t just two random practitioners fighting. Raising her eyebrow in question, as she walked into the sight of Mr Duke holding back Mr Morton from Mr Carter who had his head already bowed. “And what exactly is going on in here?”.   
Jack, breaking out of Hamish’s hold quickly, brushed his clothes back into order and glared at Angus, “Nothing, Grand Magus.” Scanning her eyes over her disciples, she saw the bowl of spilled blood over floor and alter. God damn these idiots, that’s the blood that was for her spell later.   
Brushing a strand of her over her shoulder, she licked her lips and had to supress her grin when Hamish watched her do so, she could she the desire in his eyes. She saw it the moment she stepped into the room. “Mr Morton, seeing as this looks to be something you have caused, you have the privilege of cleaning this mess.”, she said as she gestured to the blood that was still dripping off the alter and onto the floor.   
“But!” before Hamish could even finish his sentence trying to defend his friend, he was silenced by Vera; “-and since you seem so keen, Mr Duke, you can help Mr Morton.” Releveling the look of shock on his face, turning on her heels she strutted out of the hall adding a sway to her hips as she felt his stare on her ass. 

Strutting back to her office and with a wave of her hand, the doors swung shut and the echo of the slam travels through the temple.   
Sitting in her office with the fire roaring behind her and papers laying all over her table with a bourbon in hand, she heard a knock at the door. “Enter.”, she announced, not even looking up. Hamish entered the room, his eyes lingering on her white neck that had a soft glow from the fire lingering on it. She could feel it his stare and it sent shives down her spine. 

“Grand Magus, the temple has been cleaned.” Leaning back in her chair gave him the perfect view of her deep plunging neckline and she saw the effect it had on him with every step that he approached.   
“Very good, Mr Duke” Hamish couldn’t speak. He was too entranced by her and didn’t hear a word. But as he approached, his eyes wandered and landed on a sheet of paper that lay right under her breasts. “A ball gown…?” A smile lit over his face. 

“Yes, Mr Duke, a ball gown.” She watched his every step as he rounded her desk, she wasn’t sure now if he was looking at the ball gown or her breasts. “Come on Vera, we’re alone now. We don’t have to be so formal. So why the ball gown?” Once he stood beside her, he took the empty glass from her hand and reached over for the crystal decanter of bourbon that sat beside her table, took a gulp and handed it back into her red manicured hand. 

Taking the glass from his hand, she grinned and lent back in her seat. He watched as she took a sip from her red lips enclosing around the glass and images flashed in his head of other things that her mouth could be around. She watched his eyes and licked her lips “Well… ball gowns usually indicate a ball.” 

Chuckling, Hamish retorted with “Ah, yes, but why is there a ball being held in the first place?”   
“Well, morale is at its all time low at the moment, Mr Duke, and we need something that will not provoke anymore fights in the temple.” She replied, chuckling at her being adamant about formalities. 

“That sounds like quite a good idea, Vera.” Hamish said as he watched Vera slowly cross her legs and move closer to her desk. “I know it is. That’s why I’m planning it.” Before she could meet the desk, Hamish stepped in front her legs “Then, pray tell, who are you considering to be your date to this ball?” He grinned at her jump when he placed his hands on her knees. It took all his restraint to not go up her skirt she was wearing his favourite one too, it was so tight it hugged her ass perfectly. 

“Well, I was thinking of having Mr Morton escort me but he has that infatuation with Miss Drake…” she rolled her eyes at the thought of the two love sick students. “then there’s Mr Carpio. He seems like a capable man that would make an excellent dance partner.” taking another sip of her bourbon she revelled feeling Hamish’s hands tightening on her knees.   
As soon as he heard those word leave her sultry lips, he couldn’t hold it back, he was jealous. He knew she wouldn’t actually have Randall be her date, then, if she did, Randell would reject her offer. He hated her. “I’m afraid Randall has two left feet… I don’t think he would be up to your standards.” Tundra was getting agitated. He too didn’t like the idea of another man.   
His eyes flashed and Vera wanted to see how far she could go with this; she knew she should be afraid of the werewolf but the thrill was too much for her to stop. “Maybe we could find other activities to pass the time with then…” 

That was it the final straw. He lunged forward and capture her lips in a rough kiss, he could taste the bourbon it was amazing… she tasted amazing. Vera moaned as he lifted her from her seat and placed her on the desk, grabbing her legs he forced them open and pressed himself right up against her. Angry that her skirt was in the way he shoved it up to her waist and growled when he saw her black lace panties. 

One hand went to start making its way under her underwear while the other held the side of her neck while and he went into attack mode he started to lick and suck pulling moans from her throat. Moving her to lay on her back, Hamish saw a quick flick of her wrist in the air, “What is that for?”, he said through kisses. 

Vera gripped at his hair moaning at his attacks on her neck “You wouldn’t want the whole temple to hear us now, would you…?” lifting herself up to pull his shirt off, her eyes went black with lust at the sight of him and he grinned.   
Pushing her back down, he removed his lips from her neck and made his way down her body, taking off her shirt to be met with a matching black lace bra. Pulling it to the side, he latched on to her breast. He licked, he sucked, he nipped, and she was loving it. He knew this from her ever-growing louder moans. 

“H-Hamish…”, she moaned as his fingers rubbed her under her panties. “Yes Vera?”, he said in a low moan and a grin as she finally said his name. He slipped two fingers in and she threw her head back against the desk “If you fuck me right now you can escort me to the ball…” 

And with that, the dam broke. He ripped every last piece of clothing off her and himself before he lined himself to slowly glide into her dripping pussy. “Yes, Grand Magus.” Gasping as he stretched her, Vera wrapped her legs around his waist and sharply pulled him forward, so he slammed all the way into her. Arching her back as he started to thrust, he wrapped his arm under her pulling her up to look him in the eyes. 

Quickly, they locked into a battle of who could dominate the kiss. She was Grand Magus and he was Alpha of a pack. Neither would stand down. She clawed down his back with her nails and he faltered, and she won. Grabbing his hair and tugging his head to the side she bit and sucked on his neck making sure to leave marks of victory. 

She should have known better though. Hamish was alpha and wouldn’t be defeated so easily. He picked up his pace and fucked her harder and faster. His hand dropped down to rub her clit. She lost all her ability to move and went limp he was hitting all the right buttons and she lost the upper hand. 

She was too close to win it back, and from her pants, moans and screams he knew it too.   
He was so close too, he laid her back down again and latched back onto her nipple while he rubbed her clit and fucked her faster. He felt her tightening around him and he wouldn’t last much longer. “Vera… come for me…”, he moaned. and She couldn’t hold it anymore. Her legs shook and the orgasm hit her, her whole body contracted. She grabbed his hair and pulled Hamish into a rough kiss and he moaned as he followed her into orgasmic bliss. 

They lay there for a moment. Sweat covered bodies still connected, it was Hamish that moved first. Still inside her, he lifted her and moved to sit in the seat that she previously occupied. Once breaths steadied Hamish grinned, “So, Grand Magus. What colour of corsage would you like?”


End file.
